tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alternate Start - Live Another Life
Alternate Start - Live Another Life, often referred to as Live Another Life, is a mod created by Arthmoor for . The mod adds alternate beginnings to the base game instead of the default experienced at Helgen. It resembles Skyrim Unbound in a great fashion, though there are quite a few notable differences. This mod, for example, doesn't work with a class system. Features The Dragonborn starts off in a cell in the Abandoned Prison. In it is a statue of Mara that, if talked to, will ask them how their new life shall begin. All races other than Wood Elf get special options unique to their race. Once chosen, the Dragonborn must sleep in the bed and their new life will begin. Despite making a choice, it is not final until you activate the bed, and therefore going back to the statue of Mara and reactivating it will allow you to change the decision, which can be useful to get lockpicks as if you ask to escape, you will be given lockpicks and then you may change your mind but will still have the lockpicks. It should be noted that this mod has the potential to spawn the player character in locations that are generally not accessible unless on a specific quest, such as Blackreach. This can make it tricky to get out of that location and start exploring. The Dragonborn is presented with the following choices: *''"I came by ship to Skyrim."'' **''"Solitude".'' **''"Dawnstar".'' **''"Windhelm".'' *''"I own property in one of the holds."'' **''"Proudspire Manor".'' **''"Vlindrel Hall".'' **''"Honeyside".'' **''"Breezehome".'' **''"Karnsdale Farmhouse." (earlier versions)'' *''"I'm a new member of a guild."'' **''"The Companions".'' **''"College of Winterhold".'' **''"Dark Brotherhood".'' **''"Thieves Guild".'' **''"The Dawnguard".'' *''"I'm a patron at a local inn."'' **''"Windpeak Inn".'' **''"Four Shields Tavern".'' **''"Dead Man's Drink".'' **''"Vilemyr Inn".'' **''"Braidwood Inn".'' **''"Moorside Inn".'' **''"Nightgate Inn".'' **''"Sleeping Giant Inn".'' **''"Frostfruit Inn".'' **''"The Frozen Hearth".'' *''"I'm a soldier in the army."'' **''"Imperial Legion".'' **''"Stormcloak Rebellion".'' *''"I got caught crossing the border illegally."'' (this basically starts the game as if this mod was not installed at all) *''"I'm an outlaw in the wilds."'' *''"I am a Vigilant of Stendarr."'' *''"I am camping in the woods."'' *''"I was shipwrecked off the coast!"'' *''"I am a vampire in a secluded lair."'' *''"I am a necromancer in a secret location."'' *''"I was attacked and left for dead."'' *''"Escape this prison cell."'' (won't need sleeping in bed to be activated) *''"I'm a Thalmor agent"'' (only available when Dragonborn is an Altmer) * "I am a member of the Alik'r" ''(only for Redguards) * "''I live in an Orcish stronghold." ''(Only for Orcs.) * ''"I am an Argonian dockworker in Windhelm." ''(Only for Argonians.) * ''"I am a Forsworn native." ''(Only available to Bretons.) * "''I am a refugee from Morrowind." ''(This option is only available to Dunmer - all players have the option of starting in Windhelm, and players with Dragonborn may also start in Raven Rock.) * "''I am a Khajiit caravan guard." ''(Available only to Khajiit.) * "''I am Erik the Slayer's childhood friend." ''(Only for Nords.) * ""I am an agent of the Penitus Oculatus." "(Only for Imperials.) *"Surprise me"'' (the game makes a random decision) Compatibility There are quite a few workarounds of the following issues. Be sure to read the description page of the mod to find more elaborate information on the issues. Compatible *Open Cities Skyrim *Helgen Reborn: vanilla start option not compatible *Return to Helgen: compatible if not going to Solitude before having triggered the activities in Helgen *Better Vampires *Schlongs of Skyrim: vanilla start option not compatible *Helgen Reborn: as of 105.3 vanilla start option is compatible Incompatible *Any mod that removes the essential-flags from the NPCs in Helgen *Mods altering the Abandoned Prison - navmesh of this cell (00021594) has been edited. Can be patched to make it work. *Schlongs of Skyrim: vanilla start option not compatible *Become High King of Skyrim *Songs of Ice and Skyrim *Descent into Madness *Sellswords *The Forsworn Legacy: workaround available *Return to Helgen: compatible if not going to Solitude before having triggered the activities in Helgen *Pirates of the Pacific Category:Skyrim: Start Mods Category:Skyrim: Mods Category:Skyrim: Gameplay Effects and Change Mods Category:Skyrim: Immersion Mods